1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode lens structure and an illumination apparatus incorporating with the light emitting diode lens structure, and more particularly to a light emitting diode lens structure and an illumination apparatus incorporating with the light emitting diode lens for anti-glare to reduce eyestrain
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many illumination apparatus in the market, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, desk lamps, and art lamps.
A conventional illumination apparatus uses a tungsten light bulb as the light source. Thanks to the science and technology to change with each passing day, a light emitting diode (LED) is applied to be a light source recently. Traffic signs, advertisement billboards, and vehicular lamps also use a light emitting diode as a light source. To use the LED as a light source is gradually popular because it saves power and provides more brightness.
A conventional LED illumination apparatus comprises a lampshade. The lampshade is provides with one or a plurality of light emitting diodes as a light source. The light emitting diode is coupled with a lens. By the transmission of the lens, the light from the light emitting diode radiates even and to a larger area in case the surface of the lens is ground glass. A conventional lens is designed to stress on transmission function, which is easy to cause glare and eyestrain.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of an LED lens structure and an illumination apparatus incorporating with the LED lens structure for anti-glare to reduce eyestrain.